shadowbindersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mia White
Mia White is the main protagonist of the Shadowbinders webcomic. She is a 17 year old who is able to teleport to and from Belatyr by using an antique ring that her grandmother found among her grandfather's old things. Appearance Personality Plot Early history ''Chapter 1: My Life as I Know It Before receiving the ring, Mia frequently had many strange dreams. One of these dreams involved an airship battle and the crew of these airship. One day Mia's paternal grandmother arrived with gifts for both Mia and Michael. She gave Michael a Galatic Aces game. Afterwards she gave Mia an old journal and a locked puzzle box that once belonged to Mia's Grandfather. That night, Mia tried to open the puzzle box. While struggling to get it open, she cut her finger. When she tried again, it opened easily revealing a ring. After putting on the ring, she teleported onto an airship called the True North. Abilities Ring Mia was given a '''magical ring' from her grandmother. It allows her to be transported to Belatyr and back to Earth. It also seems to have other powers such as protecting Mia and healing people she knows. The ring gives out a flash of red when used. Relationships Love Interests Chris = Chris and Mia are both classmates from school. Since the beginning of the comic, Mia has a clear crush on Chris. Although, she admits that she he doesn't even notice her. Mia shows obvious signs of her crush. From literal dreaming, day dreaming and staring at Chris in class. Her obvious signs of a crush is the reason that Brianna picks on Mia. Family Grandma = Mia and her Grandma are shown to have a kind and loving relationship. They frequently hug and Mia is always receiving presents from her Grandma. In Chapter 1, she was given a old journal and an old puzzle box which contained a magical ring. Appearances ''Shadowbinders Chapter 1 = * Chapter 1: My Life as I Know It. ** #008 (''First Appearance) ** #009 ** #010 ** #011 ** #012 ** #013 ** #014 ** #015 ** #016 ** #017 ** #018 ** #019 ** #020 ** #021 ** #022 ** #023 ** #024 |-| 2 = * Chapter 2: My World Turned Upside Down. ** #025 ** #026 ** #027 ** #031 ** #032 ** #033 ** #034 ** #035 ** #036 ** #037 ** #038 ** #039 ** #046 ** #047 ** #048 |-| 3 = * Chapter 3: A Clockwork City? ** #049 ** #050 ** #051 ** #052 ** #053 ** #054 ** #055 ** #056 ** #057 ** #059 ** #060 ** #061 ** #062 ** #063 ** #064 ** #065 ** #066 ** #067 ** #068 ** #069 ** #070 ** #071 ** #072 ** #073 ** #074 ** #075 ** #076 ** #077 ** #078 ** #079 ** #080 ** #081 ** #082 ** #084 ** #085 ** #086 ** #087 ** #088 ** #090 ** #091 ** #092 Category:Characters